


Cherry Fanta

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Series: Cherry Cola series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: lee is mentioned, rock out with your cock out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: OK so this is part of my series 'cherry cola', it takes place at the end of chapter 6. I recommend you read it to know why Gaara is doing this. If you don't want to I understand it is kind of unbearable. So all you need to know is Gaara is choking his chicken while wearing Lees's sweater.      An amazing artist on twitter drew a picture of this scene, here is the link to the picture https://twitter.com/laMonge2/status/1048894802157346816     go follow her @laMonge2





	Cherry Fanta

Gaara's hand slipped under the waistband of his sweatpants, palming himself through his underwear. His whole body shivered and his toes curled a bit. It isn't like he's never masturbated before, he has, he's just never had a specific person to think about during his sessions. Gaara let his eyes close and his hand wandered into his underwear. The feeling of his own skin made his body tense, Gaara had never been one for skin to skin contact even with himself. Gaara willed himself to wrap his hand around himself, scrunching his nose slightly. Gaara's other hand gripped his pillow tightly. His hand making small coordinated strokes, his mouth threatening to spill sinful noises. Gaara could feel precum dribbling onto his fingers, normally he would be disgusted and wipe it but right now he couldn't care less. Taking his bottom lip into his mouth Gaara began to stroke his shaft faster. Seems like biting his lip wasn't going to cut it, his voice was slipping out in timed gasps and whines. The walls in this apartment were way too thin to risk the embarrassment. Gaara pried his hand off of the pillow and brought it up to his mouth, taking the fabric of Lee's sweater into his mouth and biting. His thighs rubbed together for friction and his face began to heat up in pure arousal. Fantasies of Lee danced in his mind, filthy thoughts that Gaara had never experienced before flooded his thoughts. Drool slipped out of the corner of his mouth and onto his pillow, his eyes began to water under his eyelids. His hand began to move at a rapid speed, his thighs began to tremble and his face pressed into his pillow, a single tear slipping from his cheek. Gaara's eyes opened halfway, more tears gliding down his cheeks. This was more feeling mixed together then he had ever felt, he was happy, ashamed, mad, and horny all at the same time. Gaara came with a pitiful cry into the green sweater, his hand immediately slipping out of his pants and gripping the sheets next to him. 

Gaara startled himself awake, he had passed out for five minutes after his climax. Hot, it was way too hot. Gaara slipped off the sweater and put it down. Before falling back onto his bed and letting sleep overtake him

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops


End file.
